1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a circuit board and a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
A multilayer capacitor has internal electrode layers and dielectric layers alternately stacked therein. When an ac voltage is applied to this capacitor, the dielectric layers vibrate by virtue of the piezoelectric phenomenon. For this reason, the vibration of the capacitor is transferred to the circuit board on which the capacitor is mounted, so that the circuit board can vibrate to produce audible sound. As a technique to prevent the vibration of the circuit board, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-232030 describes the technique of arranging two capacitors as opposed to each other with the board in between and canceling out vibrations transferred from the respective capacitors to the circuit board.